Experiment Infinite
this creepypasta is 100% fake ---- —--------------------------------- Introduction Hi I'm applesauseXD123 aka computer bootup and I'm going to tell you a story about Experiment Infinite ---- Story Me and my friend were playing Minecraft, a normal day until it turned nighttime for no reason, then we were teleported to lava and died. Then we spawned in a room so dark you could not see anything then we started to talk Me: hello is anyone there? Friend(Josh): yes I'm here Me: good now where are we? Josh: idk Me: well we gotta get outta here Josh: yes Just when we started to run we died for no reason when We respawned tho a figure was in front of us and he said: I'm Experiment infinite I want to kill everyone and take over Minecraft. We then ran fast to get away from him and then Experiment Infinite teleported in front of us and killed us. Instead of the normal death sound, we heard a loud scream. Then when we respawned the grass was black, animals dying for no reason, trees were burning, loud screams heard from every direction, the sky was blood red, crys and gunshots could be heard, and finally everything was dying. We went to search for what was doing this. Then we ran into experiment infinite, we figured out soon that he did this, experiment infinite then said this: why not just give up already. Then he disappeared we started to talk Me: what just happened?!??!?! Josh: idk. But whatever he's up too, it is not good. Me: yeah! We gotta stop him! Friend(mark) joined the game. Me and Josh: hi Mark! We ran into an entity called Experiment Infinite! Mark: I don't believe you! Then all of the sudden lava started pouring down. Me: WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! Josh and Mark: YEAH! we started running and before the lava touched us we got teleported to Experiment Infinite Experiment Infinite: well well well it is the chumps that everyone HATES! Mark: oh so this is what you were talking about, Right? Me: that's correct. Josh: EVERYONE WATCH OUT! fireballs started falling from the room we got teleported to, We dodged all of the fireballs. Then a sword appeared in the middle of the room. Experiment Infinite: THE GOD SWORD! I NEED THAT TO RULE MINECRAFT!!! me: Not so fast chump! I ran to get the sword but experiment infinite flew. I got to the middle first and grabbed the sword. Then Experiment infinite's health bar appeared, he had 500 hit points. The god sword had 50 attack damage too it and had 99999999 durability. me: he should be easy to kill Experiment infinite: NO THIS IS UNFAIR!!! Experiment Infinite boosts health up too 1000 Then the god sword changed from 50 attack damage to 100 attack damage. Fireball starts raining from the sky, I dodged them all. I look back to see my friends. But then I saw they were in a cage! Experiment infinite: HAHAHHAHA! I trapped them! If you want them back, TRY TO KILL ME! Josh and Mark: THERE IS STILL HOPE! KEEP GOING!!! Me: there right, I can't give up! EXPERIMENT INFINITE I WILL KILL YOU NOW!!!!!!! I took a strike on experiment infinite. Me: Great! His health is now 900! Experiment infinite trys to increase his health but it errors out! He tries over and over and keeps erroring out Experiment infinite: WHY CANT I INCREASE MY HEALTH!!!!! Me: because you're weaker. Mark and Josh: YES KEEP GOING! Experiment infinite: YOUR GOING DOWN, IDIOTS!!!! Experiment infinite then summoned 23 blazes and 10 fireballs. Then a bow appeared in the center of the room. I got the bow it was normal. Then the fireballs started falling, I dodged them all. I shot down all the blazes in 1 min and by that time the room was on fire. I then took another strike on experiment infinite WIP Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche